What You Want
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Apa yang kau inginkan, Uzumaki Naruto? Dibalik semua usaha yang kau lakukan untuk mendekatiku, apa yang kau inginkan?" [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**What You Want**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I only own the fic. What You Want _© Kanto feat. Sunggyu & D.O

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Naruto melemparkan tatapan penuh harap kepada pemuda yang baru saja ia temui. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyadari perhatian dua pemuda lain yang duduk satu meja dengan lawan bicaranya. Dari sudut matanya ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana Neji menaikkan alis ketika mendengar apa yang ia katakan beberapa saat yang lalu, sementara Sasuke melipat kedua lengan di depan dada sembari melemparkan seringai tipis.

"Aku sudah ada rencana. Kurasa kau bisa mengajak dua temanmu ini kalau kau tidak mau pergi sendiri."

Neji melepaskan tawa sementara Sasuke mendengus geli ketika pemuda yang baru saja membuka mulut pergi meninggalkan kafetaria.

Naruto tentu sudah memperkirakan jawaban yang akan ia terima dari siswa yang baru masuk ke sekolahnya satu minggu yang lalu itu. Setelah berkali-kali mendapatkan penolakan yang sama, bagaimana bisa ia tidak memperkirakan hal yang baru saja terjadi? Ia mengerang kesal dan menempati kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki si murid baru.

Neji menggelengkan kepala melihat sosok yang duduk dengan dahi menyentuh permukaan meja di hadapannya. Ia tahu kalau pemuda berkulit _tan _ini memiliki niat yang baik dengan berusaha menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan Nara Shikamaru, si murid baru. Sejujurnya ia malah merasa terkejut karena di antara sekian banyak murid yang ada di kelas, hanya Naruto yang mendapatkan penolakan dari sang Nara—entah karena alasan apa.

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan kedua alis terangkat. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi ini juga memiliki kebingungan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dirasakan Neji terkait hubungan Shikamaru dan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah mengira pemuda yang selalu bersikap ramah dan supel ini malah mendapatkan respon paling negatif dari teman baru mereka.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan waktu satu minggu penuh untuk mendekati Shikamaru, Sasuke yang notabene termasuk golongan murid 'pendiam' hanya membutuhkan waktu dua hari sampai akhirnya mendapatkan ajakan makan siang di kafetaria dari sang penyandang marga Nara. Neji yang sedikit lebih terbuka dibandingkan sang Uchiha hanya membutuhkan satu percakapan singkat sebelum mendapatkan tanggapan positif dari Shikamaru.

Di antara sekian banyak hal menarik di dunia ini, bagi Sasuke dan Neji kasus penolakan Shikamaru terhadap Naruto adalah hal yang paling mencuri perhatian.

"Kurasa kau pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelum ini dan melakukan hal bodoh yang sudah membuatnya membencimu, _Dobe."_

Neji menggelengkan kepala mendengar dugaan asal yang dilontarkan pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia menumpukan siku di atas meja dan menyangga dagu di atas kepalan tangan dengan santai.

"Kurasa kau harus merubah taktik, Naru. Mungkin dia tidak menyukai ramen sehingga menolak ajakanmu makan di Ichiraku," ungkapnya hati-hati. Naruto mungkin hanya terlihat kesal, tapi waktu dua tahun sudah cukup membuat Neji tahu kalau penolakan persahabatan adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai lawan bicaranya.

Naruto mengangkat kepala dan menegakkan posisi duduk dengan menempelkan punggung di sandaran kursi. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang perlahan sebelum menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian.

Sebuah helaan napas yang lagi-lagi beasal dari si pemuda pirang membuat Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak melemparkan kaleng minuman ke kepalanya. Salah satu hal yang paling ia benci di duna ini adalah melihat aura gelap menyelimuti sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Uzumaki Naruto seharusnya tidak pernah bisa disejajarkan dengan kata 'kesedihan' dan 'putus asa'.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu membenciku," tutur Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut. "Aku tidak pernah memperlakukan seseorang dengan buruk, tapi kenapa ada orang yang memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Berbeda dengan kata 'kesedihan' dan 'putus asa', sebaliknya kata 'merajuk' tidak pernah bisa dilepaskan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto—itulah kenapa Neji dan Sasuke hanya memberikan respon berupa gelengan kepala ketika pemuda yang sudah mereka kenal sejak tingkat _junior high _ini mulai melakukan hal tadi.

"Dia tidak membencimu. Mungkin dia hanya tidak terbiasa mendapatkan antusias seperti yang kau berikan."

Kalau Neji mengira ucapannya tadi bisa membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik, ia benar-benar meleset. Naruto menggelengkan kepala melihat usaha sia-sia yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang menurutku memiliki sifat sama pendiamnya dengan Shikamaru, menurutmu kenapa dia tidak mau berteman denganku, _Teme?"_

_ "I simply don't know, Dobe. _Menurutmu kenapa dia terus menjaga jarak seperti itu? Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya?"

Erangan kesal yang diberikan sang Uzumaki cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menyimpulkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. Seperti yang sudah ia katakan, ia sendiri tidak tahu sekaligus tidak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru selalu menolak semua ajakan dan menggagalkan usaha Naruto untuk membuat percakapan.

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, ini bukanlah kali pertama Shikamaru mengacuhkan ajakan Naruto. Semua ajakan yang dilemparkan si pemuda pirang selalu berhasil ditolak dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Baik Neji maupun Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana pemilik rambut yang diikat tinggi itu menolak ajakan Naruto untuk menonton film bersama mereka dua hari yang lalu dan berkata kalau ia sudah pernah menonton film itu—padahal film yang akan mereka lihat baru diputar hari itu juga. Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru sudah menontonnya lebih dulu?

Selain ajakan menonton film, Naruto juga sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengajak Shikamaru pergi makan atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu luang sebelum kelas sore dimulai di kafe kecil tak jauh dari sekolah mereka, tapi pemilik rambut berwarna coklat gelap itu selalu memberikan jawaban negatif yang berujung pada erangan kesal si pengajak.

"Mungkin aku sudah membunuh seorang raja di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya karena ada orang yang begitu tidak menyukaiku seperti ini di kehidupanku yang sekarang."

Neji menghela napas panjang melihat pose terpuruk yang ditunjukkan sahabat karibnya. Ia menolehkan kepala dan menatap Sasuke yang masih asik menikmati minuman kalengnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke kembali menaikkan alis saat menyadari kalau ia tengah diperhatikan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Dengan sebuah gerakan kepala ia memberikan isyarat agar pemilik marga Uchiha itu meninggalkan sahabat mereka yang sudah kembali menempelkan dahi ke permukaan meja.

* * *

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Naruto mengutuk kebodohannya karena bisa dengan mudah mempercayai ucapan sahabat karibnya beberapa menit yang lalu untuk menemaninya pergi ke gedung asrama. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tinggal di asrama sekolah, tapi ketika Sasuke memberitahunya kalau mereka harus menjemput Neji di sana sebelum pergi ke festival kota seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan minggu lalu, putra tunggal Uzumaki Kushina itu tanpa ragu mengikuti langkah sang Uchiha.

Sekolah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu memang sengaja menyediakan asrama yang diperuntukkan bagi siswa yang berasal dari luar kota, itulah kenapa Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik kamar dimana Neji menghabiskan waktu seharian ini. Yang membuatnya tekejut adalah tindakan bertolak belakang yang dilakukan kedua sahabat dekatnya; Neji menarik sedangkan Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya dengan tujuan memaksanya menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kamar pemuda yang selama ini mengacuhkannya.

Teriakan 'Aku pamit' yang meluncur dari mulut sang Hyuuga dan 'Kami mengunci kalian sampai besok pagi' dari Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto membeku selama beberapa detik sebelum ia membalikkan tubuh untuk membuka pintu yang ternyata memang dikunci dari luar oleh si pemuda berambut _raven. _Teriakan dan ketukan pintu yang bertubi-tubi ia laklukan hanya dibalas dengan tawa lepas dua pemuda yang Naruto yakini sudah meninggalkan koridor di luar kamar.

Naruto mengerang kesal sembari berusaha keras untuk tidak menendang pintu di hadapannya. Merusak fasilitas umum termasuk tindakan melanggar hukum dan ia tidak mau orang tuanya mendapatkan surat teguran hanya karena hal kecil semacam itu.

Sebuah helaan napas yang sampai ke telinga si pemuda berkulit _tan _membuat tubuhnya kembali membeku. Walaupun hanya sekilas, ia memang melihat Shikamaru duduk di tempat tidurnya ketika Neji membukakan pintu dan karena tidak ada suara lain yang ia dengar, Naruto yakin pemilik iris mata coklat itu masih belum merubah posisi.

"Aku bisa meminta petugas keamanan untuk membawakan kunci cadangan tapi kurasa kau harus menunggu selama beberapa menit sebelum mereka datang, Uzumaki-_san."_

Gedung asrama yang masih ada di wilayah sekolah membuatnya sama sekali tidak membutuhkan pos keamanan, itulah kenapa Shikamaru berkata kalau pemuda pirang yang masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu harus menunggu. Setidaknya diperlukan waktu sepuluh menit untuk petugas keamanan untuk datang ke gedung karena letak pos keamanan terletak di bagian yang berseberangan dengan gedung asrama.

"Tidak."

Shikamaru menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak meraih ponsel di meja lampunya. Ia membalas tatapan sosok yang selama ini mati-matian ia hindari dengan dahi berkerut, meragukan kata tunggal yang ia dengar.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Kita harus bicara sebelum kau bisa menendangku keluar dari sini," Naruto memperjelas maksudnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

Sang pemilik kamar mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan memberikan satu anggukkan setuju. Ia memberikan isyarat dengan gerakan kepala agar 'tamu'nya duduk di sebuah _stool _yang memang sengaja ia bawa dari rumahnya sebagai pasangan dari meja belajar.

Naruto berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk meyakinkan diri agar tidak lari dari kesempatan emas yang sudah diusahakan oleh dua sahabat baik—ehmdanberengsekehm—nya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan terkait sikap dingin yang selalu ia dapatkan dari si murid baru.

Shikamaru mendengus geli melihat bagaimana kakunya posisi duduk Naruto; punggung tegak sempurna dan kedua tangan terkepal di pangkuan. Kalau bukan karena rahasia yang sempat diungkapkan Neji beberapa jam yang lalu, ia mungkin tidak akan membiarkan pemuda super ceria ini masuk ke area pribadinya.

"Jadi," Shikamaru memposisikan diri agar duduk menghadap lawan bicaranya, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk beberapa saat yang lalu, menatap kedua mata sang pemilik kamar, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

Pemuda yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur membulatkan mata, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dari sekian banyak kalimat yang bisa digunakan untuk mengawali sebuah percakapan, Naruto malah melontarkan pertanyaan singkat dan menuduh seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan kalau aku membencimu?" Shikamaru memilih untuk membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Kalau kau tidak membenciku, lalu apa masud semua sikap dinginmu selama ini padaku? Di antara sekian banyak orang yang mengajakmu berkenalan, kau hanya mengacuhkanku. **Hanya aku. **Apa kau tidak sadar?"

Dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada si pemuda pirang, Shikamaru tentu sudah memperkirakan kalau suatu saat Naruto akan melemparkan pertanyaan tadi—walaupun ia tidak mengira kalau pemuda yang terkenal sebagai orang yang penyabar ini akan menggunakan nada yang cukup tinggi padanya.

Shikamaru sudah memperhitungkan kejadian yang ia alami sekarang dan ia juga sudah mempersiapkan perkataan yang akan ia gunakan untuk melawan sang Uzumaki.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau masih terus berusaha menjadi temanku padahal dari apa yang baru saja kau katakan, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau kau mempunyai keinginan untuk melemparkan sesuatu ke kepalaku."

Ya, rencana yang dimiliki pemuda bermarga Nara itu adalah membalikkan pertanyaan. Memang bukan hal yang spektakuler, tapi kalau Naruto bisa mempertanyakan kenapa ia memberikan tanggapan dingin terhadap semua ajakan-ajakan itu, kenapa ia tidak bisa mempertanyakan kenapa lawan bicaranya ini terus berusaha mendekatinya?

Naruto, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, menutup mulut ketika tidak juga berhasil memberikan respon untuk pertanyaan putra tunggal keluarga Nara itu. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala sosok yang disebut-sebut sebagai murid jenius ini. Kenapa ia terus berusaha? Apa yang salah dari sikapnya itu? Kenapa ia tidak boleh berusaha menjadi teman seseorang?

Shikamaru mengulaskan seringai tipis melihat raut wajah si pemuda berkulit kecoklatan di hadapannya. Ia menggeser posisinya hingga duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan kedua kaki yang terjuntai ke lantai. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di samping tubuh dan kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti berusaha kalau kau sangat tidak menyukai sikapku?" tanyanya lagi.

Nada polos yang digunakan Shikamaru membuat Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa selain diacuhkan ternyata ia masih harus mendengar olok-olok dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau benar-benar..." Naruto mendengus kesal sembari menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya bahwa ia harus menghadapi sikap terburuk dari orang yang selama ini berusaha ia berikan uluran tangan.

Sembari berusaha menahan amarah, pemuda yang berstatus sebagai ketua kelas itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan, berniat menghubungi petugas keamanan untuk meminta bantuan agar ia bisa cepat meninggalkan tempatnya berada sekarang. Berada satu ruangan dengan orang yang sudah membuatmu kesal sama sekali bukan ide yang menyenangkan.

Sepasang mata beriris biru milik sang Uzumaki kini tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam saat sang siswa pindahan merebut ponsel dari tangannya dan melemparkan benda itu ke arah tempat tidur setelah memastikan kalau sambungan telepon yang berusaha ia lakukan terputus.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Dengan kedua tangan yang ada di saku celana, Shikamaru mencondongkan tubuh dan membuat Naruto, secara tanpa sadar, menarik diri hingga bagian punggungnya bersentuhan dengan meja belajar yang memang ada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Uzumaki Naruto? Dibalik semua usaha yang kau lakukan untuk mendekatiku, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sang Nara menyeringai melihat keberhasilannya mengunci sang lawan bicara. Ia tentu tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan untuk membuktikan perkataan Neji yang sudah membuatnya berniat untuk sedikit memperbaiki sikap kepada pemuda di depannya.

Tubuh sang pemilik nama terlihat membeku ketika Shikamaru mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas permukaan meja, secara tidak langsung memerangkap tubuhnya. Dari sorot yang diperlihatkan sepasang mata beriris coklat milik sang Nara, Naruto tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri sebelum menuntaskan percakapan ini.

"Kau tahu, Neji mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik ketika dia datang berkunjung siang tadi." Shikamaru sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapan dari mata ketua kelasnya. "Dia memberitahuku kalau kau menyukaiku. Apa itu benar? Apa itu alasanmu terus berusaha dan tidak mau melepaskanku?"

"Apa?" Naruto membulatkan mata. "Dia— Neji— Aku tidak—"

"Kurasa tebakannya benar."

Senyum yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak membuat keadaan Naruto menjadi lebih baik. Pemilik rambut pirang itu malah bisa merasakan bagaimana bulu kuduk di bagian belakang lehernya menegak.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi kamar sembari kembali mengutuk kebodohannya karena sudah terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau perasaannya akan terbongkar secepat ini. Kali ini kutukan di kepala sang Uzumaki tertuju pada pemuda bermarga Hyuuga yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Kali ini pemilik rambut pirang itu menyesali tindakannya mendongakkan kepala untuk membalas tatapan sang lawan bicara—karena kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter. Naruto menahan napas.

"Apa benar kau menyukaiku?"

_Screw it!_

Naruto mengeraskan rahang.

_Screw his plan and everything. Screw it!_

Kini giliran Shikamaru yang menahan napas. Ia mengerjapkan mata sebelum menyeringai dan menangkup sisi wajah pemuda yang tengah menciumnya dengan sebelah tangan yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku.

Naruto mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di leher sosok yang membungkuk di hadapannya sebelum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia membiarkan dahinya bersandar ke bagian perut pemuda yang sudah kembali menegakkan tubuh dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku sudah berkata kalau rencanamu ini tidak akan berhasil kan?"

Putra Namikaze Minato itu hanya bisa merengek pelan mendengar perkataan dengan nada tenang dari sang Nara. Ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika sebelah tangan Shikamaru mengusap puncak kepalanya, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas lembut sisi bahunya.

_"I hate it 'cause everything that you said always end up as a truth."_

Sebuah pukulan pelan Naruto berikan ke sisi pinggang lawan bicaranya ketika siswa baru itu melepaskan tawa puas. Sampai detik ini Naruto tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kekasihnya ini selalu bisa menebak akhir dari semua hal yang ia rencanakan, termasuk kepura-puraan yang mulai mereka lakukan saat Shikamaru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah barunya.

Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Shikamaru menundukkan kepala, menatap rambut pirang milik sosok yang dikenalnya sejak taman kanak-kanak.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin menyembunyikanku dari dua sahabatmu itu. Bukankah mereka tahu kalau kau berbeda?"

"Mereka tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka mengetahui hubungan kita. Maksudku, mereka tidak pernah melihatku berdekatan dengan pemuda lain yang berstatus sebagai kekasihku."

Shikamaru tahu kalau Naruto masih belum bisa membiasakan diri untuk menunjukkan hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin sejak empat tahun yang lalu dan ia bisa menyalahkan ketidaksiapan si pemuda pirang. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa apa yang mereka miliki bukan hal yang bisa diterima semua orang dengan senyum dan anggukkan setuju, tapi ia yakin bahwa Neji dan Sasuke tidak akan melemparkan tatapan menghakimi.

Ia mungkin belum mengenal dua pemuda itu dengan baik, tapi dari perkataan Neji siang tadi ketika pemuda berambut coklat itu mengungkapkan kecurigaannya terhadap sikap Naruto, ia tahu kalau sang Hyuuga sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan 'keunikan' Naruto. Melihat bagaimana Sasuke mendukung ide Neji untuk mengurung mereka di kamar asramanya juga membuktikan kalau putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan sahabatnya.

"Hei."

Naruto mendongakkan kepala, menumpukan dagu di perut kekasihnya sembari menatap sepasang iris coklat yang selama seminggu ini selalu menghindarinya. Entah kenapa kenyataan tadi membuat pipinya menggembung tidak senang. Ia merasa bodoh karena sudah meminta Shikamaru untuk bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak saling mengenal selama enam hari belakangan.

"Karena kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan kedua sahabatmu itu sudah mencurigai perasaanmu padaku, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kau memberitahu mereka sekarang."

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa aku harus memberitahukan semuanya? Termasuk alasanmu pidah ke sini untuk menjagaku?"

Ya, kepindahan Shikamaru bukanlah tanpa alasan. Pemuda yang sering menganggap banyak hal sebagai sebuah hal yang merepotkan itu sebenarnya seorang siswa di salah satu sekolah unggulan dan bersedia pindah ke sekolah umum ini karena permintaan kedua orang tua kekasihnya untuk menjaga putra tunggal mereka.

Sang Uzumaki cukup terkejut saat ibunya memberitahukan rencana mereka pergi dari kota yan selama ini mereka tinggali karena ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke kota lain. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan semua hal yang ada di sini dan membayangkan dirinya ada di tempat baru dan memulai semanya dari awal terdengar sangat menakutkan, terlebih ketika ia menyadari kalau ia tidak akan bisa bertemu Shikamaru karena jarak yang ada. Mereka memang amat sangat jarang pergi menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah bersama, tapi itu tidak berarti mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahui kepindahan kedua orang tuamu," Shikamaru mengusap puncak kepala sosok yang masih memeluk pinggangnya. "Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau menceritakannya lebih dulu? Mereka sahabatmu kan?"

Tentu saja. Tentu saja, Neji dan Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Tentu saja mereka berhak mengetahui rencana kedua orang tuanya—termasuk hubungan yang selama ini berusaha mati-matian ia sembunyikan. Rasa bersalah kembali bergelayut di benak Naruto.

"Walaupun terlambat, kurasa mereka tidak akan menjauhimu. Mungkin mereka akan memintamu membayar makan siang mereka selama satu bulan, tapi mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Penuturan Shikamaru membuat Naruto melepaskan tawa. Membayar makan siang kedua sahabatnya selama satu bulan adalah hukuman yang diterimanya ketika ia menyembunyikan fakta mengenai alergi yang dimilikinya terhadap semua makanan yang mengandung udang ketika mereka bertiga pertama kali berteman. Setelah berakhir di rumah sakit karena mengonsumsi okonomiyaki bertoping campuran (termasuk udang) yang dibelikan Neji, dua sahabatnya itu menuntut sang Uzumaki untuk memberitahu mereka semua hal yang tidak ia sukai dan 'menghukum'nya karena ia tidak pernah memberitahu mereka mengenai alergi yang sudah membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu satu hari penuh di ruang gawat darurat.

Naruto melembutkan pandangan, menatap pemuda yang tidak pernah lari darinya sampai detik ini. Jika ada satu hal yang paling disukai dari seorang Nara Shikamaru, Naruto tanpa ragu akan menjawab 'kesabaran'. Satu sifat itulah yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah seperti yang saat ini sedang ia rasakan. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kekasihnya ini tidak pernah kehabisan rasa sabar padahal selama ini ia selalu mempersulit jalan hubungan mereka dengan ketakutannya.

Salah satu murid teladan itu mengulaskan senyum setelah berhasil meyakinkan diri dengan apa yang hendak ia katakan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sorot terkejut dan gerakan tangan Shikamaru yang terhenti membuat sang kekasih mengulaskan senyum. Ia mengeratkan pelukan sebelum menarik tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh agar bisa menatap iris coklat sang Nara dengan lebih baik.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Shika?"

Selama empat tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, ini adalah kali pertama seorang Uzumaki Naruto menanyakan apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya. Selama ini Shikamaru adalah pihak yang selalu melemparkan pertanyaan itu padanya, tapi kali ini Naruto memutuskan untuk menghentikan kebiasaan itu. Ia ingin melawan semua rasa takut yang terus menghantuinya dan ia ingin berhenti bersikap egois.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Senyum di wajah Naruto meredup sebelum menghilang. Butuh waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk bisa memahami maksud dari perkataan lawan bicaranya. Ia melepaskan tawa, mengabaikan suara langkah yang terhenti di depan kamar tempatnya berada, bangun dari duduknya dan menarik kerah t-shirt Shikamaru setelah memastikan kalau dua sosok yang sudah mengurung mereka melihat tindakannya dengan jelas.

Dua suara erangan kesal yang sampai ke telinga Naruto membuatnya mengulaskan senyum. Protes kesal Neji ("Harusnya kau mendengarkanku untuk tidak mengganggu mereka, Sasuke.") dan ucapan menyidir Sasuke (_"Both of you should get a room—Oh, wait, you already get one."_) membuat pemuda pirang itu untuk kedua kalinya mengeratkan lingkaran lengan di leher sang kekasih.

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang saat ia berhasil menarik diri sebelum menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto. Ia tahu dua pemuda yang sempat muncul beberapa detik yang lalu sudah kembali menghilang di balik pintu. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukan pemuda di pelukannya.

"Kurasa kau sudah menjadi kekasihku," bisiknya membuat sebuah cengiran lebar terukir di wajah sang Naruto.

Pemilik rambut sebahu yang selalu diikat tinggi itu memang tidak pernah berkata terang-terangan, tapi Naruto tahu kalau kekasihnya ini selalu menginginkan pengakuan darinya mengenai status hubungan yang mereka miliki di depan umum, atau dalam hal ini di hadapan kedua sahabat baiknya—dan ia merasa senang karena sudah berhasil mewujudkan keinginan pertama Shikamaru dengan sangat baik.

Fakta bahwa ini adalah permintaan pertama yang berhasil dipenuh Naruto membuatnya kembali meyakinkan diri untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar permintaan-permintaan lain yang akan ia tanyakan kepada kekasihnya karena Naruto ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik.

Shikamaru sudah berusaha keras untuk menjadi kekasih terbaik untuknya selama ini dan Naruto ia ingin berusaha menjadi kekasih yang bisa mengimbanginya mulai dari sekarang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_ide _fic _ini sudah bergelayut di benak saya selama dua bulan terakhir dan butuh waktu kurang-lebih satu minggu untuk bisa menyelesaikan ini. _Okay, I won't make it long, so what do you think? _^^


End file.
